No Return
by Sighh Lence
Summary: The Exile never loved anyone or had a relationship, she lead people which meant chosen isolation. Now she has met someone who breaks her rules that the galaxy follows. Curiosity is undoing her loneliness if only Atton could stop pushing people away.
1. Prologue

The Exile lay naked atop the Ebon Hawk basking in the sunlight of Dantooine. The previous planet Telos had been persistent self-preserving work, than the suffocating planet Nar Shaddaa was one large cloudy toxic smog, a luxurious sunbathing break was finally an opportunity. She enjoyed the flush of blood across her skin and the warm light-headedness. The reflective heat of the Ebon Hawk rose, shimmering, about the woman. This love affair with the Sun began young, it was an innocent indulgence until one day she removed her constraining cloths and bathed her skin, every surface possible, in the sunlight, and then the next time the young woman lay pleasuring herself she thought to try this under the sun's euphoric touch. So began the Exile's favoured way of loving herself under the sun.

This was the scene that greeted Atton, he emerged from the Ebon Hawk because HK had directed him to Dranas Coran's last location. Atton paused, his thoughts failed as his brain double-checked the scenic information its senses supplied. Nope. There definitely was a naked lady on top of the Hawk and it was Dranas, she was stretched atop stripped clothes and motionlessly relaxed. Perhaps Atton had not been noticed. He took a needed breath. Did he promptly about-turn and escape into the Hawk? No this was Dranas, she had to know Atton silently stood there but she didn't move to embarrassedly cover-up, not even to roll over which would easily tuck away round magenta-nipple breasts. Drana's beautiful body was fervently studied, was this real or had he fallen asleep?

"Where you looking for me?" Dranas asked.

Atton quietly cleared his throat, "Yeah. HK said you came up here. Thought he was trying his hand at a joke."

"It's perfect for sun bathing."

"Yeah. I see that."

She knowingly smiled and crossed her arms behind her head, Atton noticed the glistening slick that covered Dranas' fingers. He forgot whatever he had searched to tell Dranas and she did not ask about it. The two regarded each other and a silence stretched.

"Well?" Dranas asked, "Are you going or staying?"


	2. Bassace Ch1

You must understand a relationship of the weary Atton Rand and the ex-Jedi Dranas Coran would not happen without certain circumstances. She was, mildly put, an unapproachable leader and he didn't believe he could ever be a positive factor in anyone's life. In perspective they were both broken people who could put each other's pieces together...if they could only get there. So I begin with the circumstances that could bring them together.

Atton Rand and Dranas Coran traveled to Dantooine on the Ebon Hawk alone (except for the assassin droid HK-47 which Atton did not count). The bigger crew had arrived on the Hutt moon, Nar Shaddaa, and quickly realized finding their Jedi would take time, more than they cared for. The old crone, Kreia, had sent Atton and Dranas on to the next Jedi, on Dantooine the Exile decided, while everyone else continued to search Nar Shaddaa so that perhaps progress would have been made there once Dantooine was searched.

The Handmaiden had, in shock, disagreed. "We can't leave the exile alone."

"What? I don't count?" Atton asked.

"That's my point. Him?" She asked the group, "We trust him? I barely trust him with us here."

Atton angrily straightened.

The Maiden searched the group for consent but no one showed understanding.

Kreia impatiently repeated, "The Exile needs a pilot."

"But he practically ogles her 24/7! Bassace, I can basically see him striping her clothes off with his eyes."

"That?" the pilot relaxed and laughed. "Seriously, I'm charmed, but you don't need to be jealous Sister there's enough to go around."

"You disgust me. Disgust me. You do it because she's blind you can get away with it."

"You deny she's a good look?" Atton asked. "And I thought you claim to be the nicest among us."

The Handmaiden sputtered and turned red, she couldn't think of how to reply so instead quickly turned to the Exile who had been sitting bored. "Don't you care about this?!"

Dranas raised an eyebrow and looked up to the Maid, "No?"

At a loss, the Maiden stood staring at the Exile. Her expectations of Dranas were not met and it would not be the first or only time. The confrontation the Handmaiden made was only beginning for she was not satisfied with the results. He unnerved her though, instinct said something was very wrong, she couldn't say exactly what it was and now she was determined to figure it out so she shadowed Atton relentlessly.

Kreia wanted the astromech droid T3 to stay on Nar Shadda which meant the locked navigation computer on the Ebon Hawk, that T3 had been substituting for, needed replacement. Atton tackled the task and the Handmaiden confronted him during it. The miasmic Maid came and stood intimidatingly in the doorway of the Hawk's communication room where Atton crouched and muttered complaints. Feeling someone watching him the hair on his neck rose and with blaster drawn he whirled about to face the Handmaiden.

"Blast." He swore.

The Maiden watched him with narrowed eyes and said nothing.

Grim, Atton studied the stiff Maiden and reluctantly put the blaster down on one of the Hawks panels.

"What do you want?" He asked and went back to work but didn't turn his back to her.

The Handmaiden was done with the pilot embarrassing her with his quick talking she wanted his silent attention so she stood wordlessly angry, waiting.

Atton's hair fell annoyingly into his eyes, beads of sweat had loosened it, but his hands were covered in black greases and he had stripped down to his white shirt, also a less than ideal surface. "Want a better view Sister? I can take my shirt off as well if you really plan to watch."

The Handmaiden hissed, her anger swelled but she stilled it. She convinced herself the man was unnerved so he talked which meant this was working.

The pilot refused to look up and acknowledge her presentation, but Atton wasn't one to be silent long. "So what? Is this the part where you give me some not so subtle warning about you don't trust me and I better not step out of line?"

Feeling triumph the Maid relaxed and smiled, "Oh yes. I'm glad we understand each other. But that is not all. I was having a walk in the refugee sector this morning and someone stopped me to give a warning. About you. He seemed to recognize you, said he knew you from a while ago."

Atton dropped a tool which clattered lost into the Hawk, he wrenched back his hand. Now he was looking at her with angry eyes and taught muscles. "Yeah? Must have seen you following me, like a puppy dog with that pathetic crush you have on me. They would have to be plastered drunk to actually think we're together. Warning you I'm the guy who cheats, who will fuck your sisters when you're out? He'd be right I won't deny it. But then maybe you'd like that since you're the one with a crazy obsession with someone like me."

With a red face she clamped her hands into fists, knuckles going white, but again ignored his taunt. "Atton isn't even your real name."

"It isn't?! I'll tell my mother that! Tell me what she should be calling me than?!"

"I-I don't know!" She snapped, "But I'm going to find out. While you run off to Dantooine you remember that I'll be here searching for it. When I find out what you're hiding the first person I'm telling is the Exile."

By now the two were standing staring crazed at each other; Atton struggled not to strangle the woman (perhaps he could convince everyone the Handmaiden suddenly returned home) and the Maid waited, watching to counter his first move.

"Would not there be something more important to do with your time?" The fires extinguished under the icy voice and the two frozen combatants turned slowly. The unimpressed Kreia stood beyond the doorway with, as per usual, her eyes hidden under a Jedi's cloak. "Like searching for a Jedi."

"I…y-yes of course," The Handmaiden said, "I didn't mean…they said he's a killer. I found someone who knew him."

Atton glared at Kreia but his mouth stayed pressed to a thin line.

"I'm sorry." Kreia fiend confusion. "Haven't you killed people?"

The Maiden drained of colour. "No. Yes…But-No! T-that's different."

"Really? You think their families will thank you?"

Horror split the Handmaiden's face.

The crone hissed with disgust. "Naïve child. Perhaps you should look to yourself before trying to judge others."

The Maiden looked from Kreia to the pilot than rushed from the room. Smirking, Kreia watched her go than moved into the place the Maiden had occupied, whose escape moved from out of hearing.

"That was a bit harsh." Atton said.

Kreia's twisting lips indicated that she raised a questioning eyebrow. "Indeed? Curious. Do you also buy into the idea that some types of killing are more acceptable than others?"

Atton scowled, "Whatever." He stooped and turned his face from Kreia to the Nav Comp[uter]. "Next time you decide to 'help' don't."

"Fool." She said. "Remember I know your truth. Speak with some m-"

"Screaming mynocks, I thought I'd already had my daily threatening. Does no one see I'm trying to work here?"

"Fine. Scuttle as you do." Kreia crossed her arms. "But you will listen. On Dantooine, if she does find Vrook, be weary. Of the group he was always the least fond of the Exile, though if he has ever been partial to anyone."

"Oh right, if he has ever been partial to anyone," Atton said, "What am I supposed to do with that-oh cryptic one?"

"You will make sure the Exile leaves that planet alive."

"I'll make sure she leaves the planet alive? Right I'll be sure to fight off the mean Master Vrook with-with what? Am I going to laugh him to death with my excellent whit?"

"Funny." Kreia said without expression, than as an afterthought, "…I doubt Vrook has laughed since he was a child."

"ohh thanks I'll remember that, death by laughing is a no go, perhaps by boredom than."

"You may try to hide your thoughts and feelings behind those pathetic quips but you don't so easily fool me. I know I only need to tell you she might be in trouble." To escape any reply the pilot wold make next the crone made her exit of the room, "I know you _will_ use your skills and make sure she gets off that planet alive."

If Dranas was obliviously blind to the pilot's lustful looks than she would also be oblivious blind to the Handmaiden's disdainful looks, some Atton returned with childish faces, while he showed Dran the lay out of the co-pilot panels.

Dran had come to him saying "I can't read the screens but I could remember where things are. Considering how often we're shot at…" She left the rest unspoken.

"That would be a lot to remember." Atton said, studying her reaction. He thought she must have known that so was it something she could do?

Her reaction was a crafty smile, "Ah, you'd rather HK co-pilot than."

So there he was indicating exact locations on the panels of the cockpits co-pilot side with Dran's complete attention. She was easy to teach, asked questions that directed him what to show next, listened without interrupting, reiterated what he showed, and didn't shy from showing her lack of knowledge. He began to relax.

"That's impressive." Atton said, Dran had just recapped, with words and pointing, everything he had showed her for the lesson.

"That's easy for Jedi." The Handmaiden, ever Atton's sentry, stood at the cocpit's back.

Atton's tension returned. "You're still here? For a few peaceful moments I forgot your existence."

"I will assume that was an ill composed insult of Rand's teaching skills than one for me." The Exile removed herself from the co-pilots chair. "It took me a long and difficult time to do that in order to remember where I put down every object in my life so I can find it again."

The Maiden reddened. "Sorry…that's not what I meant."

Atton laughed, "Maybe you could find a 'How and when to properly and intentionally insult someone' self-help document. You really-really need it, at least to pin down who you're actually trying to insult."

The Handmaiden was wrong about Atton for two reasons: One, she did not understand Atton, and Two, the vulgar pilot had already attempted a play on Dranas Coran long ago.

* * *

Atton had observed the Jedi would shower than return to her room wearing only a towel. So he waited outside the door of the wash room, as if to use the room himself. When it opened she exited and the pilot entered. This squeezed the two into the doorway and she was pushed against him, with damp skin and only a towel for modesty. Atton expected angry words and her to embarrassedly worm away an escape. Instead he found himself, frozen with surprise, still pressed against her and a questioning smile on her lips which hovered dangerously close to Atton's own lips. She waited. Lust awakened in him, he could stoop to devour her lips and strip the single garment from her. He could grab Dran's lovely ass and pull her up against his growing excitement. She dared him too, with defiant eyes, and promised to reciprocate, when she leaned the round of her breasts and the curve of her hip against him. He could take her here and her shameless sultriness told him the event would be hard to forget.

Atton resisted every want, staying frozen in place.

"What?" she asked, "All bark and no bite?"

Atton didn't trust himself to answer but thought, for the first time, 'she really isn't a Jedi after all'.

Her smile faded and she made a sound of disappointment. "If you are using that to push people away it's not going to have the desired results on me." She then extracted herself from Atton and left.

From then on Atton was careful not to make passes on the woman. If Dranas had qualms of traveling alone with Atton she said nothing as agreement was made for travel plans to Dantooine.

* * *

The NavComp installed, Atton informed the Exile the Hawk should be travel ready, they left the next day. Dranas sat tensely in the co-pilot chair while Atton prepped and launched the ship. Both help their breath till they were free of Nar Shadda's atmosphere.

"She lives." Atton flourished his hands over the control panels.

"Don't jinx it." Dran stood to leave.

Atton spoke before she could go though. "With less people on board I'm going to pull up some paneling to check out how the ships systems are laid out. Just letting you know…don't fall into anything?"

* * *

Atton was showering, enjoying the lonely silence onboard, when it happened. The silence turned eerie.

Scratch, Scratch

He paused and turned off the water, he'd been doubtful before but now was sure the sound was not his imagination.

Scratch, Scratch

He silently left the shower and grabbed his towel to hide from the cold air. To hear the anomaly he had to stand still. What system and malfunction would make such a noise, he sorted the possibilities. The sound was tracked to a bulkhead, than to a panel he popped open and…blinked. The two looked at each other.

Atton jumped back, dropping the panel, it exploded from the bulkhead with an ungodly shriek and launched at the human who yelped and dodged back into the shower. Nothing followed. Atton breathed, trying to compose himself. The creature had not been a big thing, he scolded, why was he naked and cowering in a shower? The pilot stood silently listening long enough that he forgot why he was there when it happened.

The Hawk lurched back into normal space the engines whirled down into silence, dead, with a shudder something far off ominously clunked then the room fell into complete darkness.

"Bassace-Useless piece of shutta!" The furious pilot popped out of the shower, "Can't make one blasted jump without breaking down!" Something writhed vocally in pain under his foot and reflex threw his weight off-creature-ward. "Ouf," balance lost, Atton's elbow cracked into some hard surface before he fell into the Hawk's deck. Two confused and blind beings scrambled about the small room. Atton's leg was maimed by tiny need-like claws; he jerked it and made satisfying solid contact but this only sparked retaliation. He tried to wrench it off his leg, teeth sank into one of hands, he tossed it in the direction he hoped was a bulk head.

Thunk

The struggling instantly stopped…however the pilot had not won. It had been the sound of the Ebon Hawk's gravity turning off.

When Dranas found Atton a creature hid against his stomach, sheltered in the pilot's hands, it was attempting to get safer refuge by mashing itself into Atton's body. It dubiously stared at Dranas and warningly hissed at her approach.

"Is that a cat?" she asked.

"I dunno is it?"

"You haven't seen one before?"

"Dran, the lights are out."

"Oh."

They were in the main hold. He needed to find some source of light, but first…he sheepishly asked "Could you find my clothes for me?"

* * *

Bassace – An Echani derogatory term literally meaning 'bastard face', referring to a child whose face does not match their siblings' face due to parental unfaithfulness.


End file.
